1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jack relax relief lounger and more particularly pertains to providing the safest and most comfortable lounger for pregnant women with a jack relax relief lounger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of adjustable mattresses is known in the prior art. More specifically, adjustable mattresses heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of sleeping aides for pregnant woman are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,920 to Voelker discloses an adjustable mattress for pregnant mothers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,566 to Esquivel discloses a mattress with modifiable cavity for pregnant women.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,034 to Michele discloses a massage table.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,349 to Hamilton discloses a pregnancy supporting chair assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,897 to Van Laanen discloses an inflatable maternity mattress.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a jack relax relief lounger that provides the safest and most comfortable lounger for pregnant women.
In this respect, the jack relax relief lounger according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing the safest and most comfortable lounger for pregnant women.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved jack relax relief lounger which can be used for providing the safest and most comfortable lounger for pregnant women. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.